Ultimatum
by moonjat54
Summary: A lovely morning at a campsite is invaded. Steve is stabbed and taken hostage. Catherine must carry his captor's orders to 5-0 and the Governor. Can she get to Danny and the others in time or is the clock ticking down too fast for McGarrett? And just what do the three thugs want in exchange for Steve?
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimatum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Playing in their world does make me very happy so I hope they don't mind.**

**Hello, the muse finally got off her behind and started sharing ideas with me. So let's see if we can provide a little whump on our favorite team.**

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to touch the treetops as Catherine Rollins emerged from a tent. She and Steve had spent the night camping near some trails on the Windward side of the island. Moving away from the tent and facing the filtered light coming from the east, Catherine stretched her arms over her head. Dressed in a white camisole and grey sweatpants, she shivered slightly in the cool morning breeze. Glancing around the clearing and trying to peer into the surrounding jungle, she strained to see what might have awakened her and drawn her away from the comfortable warmth of Steve McGarrett's arms.

Slowly turning in a circle as she scanned the foliage, she was so focused on what might be beyond the clearing that she didn't hear the person quietly moving behind her until a pair of arms slipped around her waist. Her first response was a startled yelp that then became a sigh as the embrace became very familiar and affectionate.

"Damn it Steve, you are taking your life in your hands when you sneak up on me that way," she groaned. She eased her elbow away from his stomach.

"Sure Lieutenant, you knew it was me all along," Steve chuckled. "What are you doing up so early? I'm sure Danny and Gabby won't be here for a while. I missed you when you left." His lips went to her shoulder and travelled towards her neck.

"I thought I heard something out here," she answered as she leaned back against him.

Steve raised his head, instantly on alert and let his eyes travel around their small clearing. He wrapped his arms tighter around her protectively and listened. All he could hear was the sounds of nature greeting the dawn.

"I don't hear anything," he finally said.

"I don't hear anything now either," she admitted. "But something woke me and I could swear I heard someone approaching our site." She turned in his arms and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"You can sleep through a hurricane on a ship but one night in the woods and you're spooked?" he laughed and bent his head to kiss her. "Lt. Rollins, I thought you were an outdoors woman."

"I am. I've been camping since I was a little girl and you know it. I was not spooked, just wondering what I heard," she insisted and pushed back from him.

"I can chase those scary sounds away and protect you," Steve promised as he took her face in his hands. He kissed her again, this time more deeply and them with a heated smile, he picked her up in his arms. "I'll make sure nothing bothers you."

Instead of heading to the tent, Steve carried her to a level area of soft earth and lush ferns. Lowering her to the ground, his hands slid under her camisole as he straddled her, grinning. His lips fused to hers as she hugged him and neither of them were aware of three men entering the clearing behind them. The cold muzzle of an AK-47 pressed into the back of his neck made Steve freeze instantly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun Commander McGarrett but we have plans for you and your lovely lady," a voice said from above and behind them.

Catherine tried to peek around Steve but could only see a large, muscled man holding the rifle to Steve's head. The voice had come from somewhere to the left of them.

"Back off your lady Commander and then kneel with your fingers laced behind your head," the voice instructed.

Steve locked eyes with Catherine and saw the concern on her face. He gave her a small nod to reassure her but the gun muzzle poked him sharply in the neck.

"Move Commander, do as you are told. Now…..or the pretty lady is going to be splattered with your blood and her own." Steve could see a pair of boots come into view just beyond Catherine's head. A rifle tip appeared and pressed against her forehead. Steve did as he was instructed and scurried backward on his hands and knees and then knelt with his fingers linked behind his head. He looked up at the heavily tattooed Hawaiian holding the weapon on Catherine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve demanded as he tried to shift to see the spokesman standing out of view. The pressure of the gun that now was placed against his shoulder blades was removed and suddenly rapped him across his left temple. He slumped forward but was quickly pulled upright by a hand grabbing a fistful of his T-shirt. Once he was back in position the muzzle returned to its place in his back.

"Do not move or talk unless I give you permission," the voice commanded coldly. "You will get your answers soon enough and then you will know why I've selected you. Now….Lt. Rollins, please get to your feet."

Catherine glanced at Steve and his gaze told her to do as she was told. When the rifle moved from her forehead, she carefully rose to her feet. The armed man remained behind her and she could feel him press the gun into her lower spine.

"No sudden movements Lieutenant or you will never walk again," a lean Asian man said in unaccented English. The obvious leader of this group was in his late twenties with a stylish haircut and a neatly trimmed mustache. He stood far enough to the left to be out of easy reach, holding a deadly Glock in his hand. "I require you to carry my instructions to 5-0 and HPD. I want you to make sure that Governor Denning knows my demands. You will make sure he gets them."

"I can do that," Catherine agreed readily. "Just what are your demands? I hope you know that 5-0 will not view a kidnapping kindly."

"Cath…." Steve warned.

"Your lady has spunk McGarrett," the leader chuckled. "I would expect that from a naval officer but it would be wiser to keep your opinions to yourself or I may just shoot you instead," he taunted Catherine. "Tell me Lieutenant, would you rather die than be my messenger?"

Catherine shook her head and clenched her fists. Frustration was etched on her face but she tapped that down, knowing that she had to learn more before she could do anything to turn this situation around in their favor. They had to bide their time and hope an opening would present itself. She was confident that she and Steve could handle these characters given the right opportunity.

*H 5-0*

The events that led up to the three men holding Steve and Catherine hostage in the jungle began as a very common story. Marcus Choy had chosen this plan of action to secure the release of his brother Richie from Halawa.

Richie Choy had grown up feeling that he was destined for great things. The fact that he chose to take an illegal route to wealth and power was a minor detail to him. He built his criminal empire on the Big Island, beginning with running a gambling operation that morphed into loan sharking and then a prostitution ring that catered to a very kinky cliental. Business boomed until his girls began to object to his nastier customer's requests and left his stable. Richie decided to import young women who were too inexperienced to leave him but his heavy handed tactics led to his downfall. With four dead girls to his credit, Richie found himself on the wrong end of a 5-0 investigation and in short order he was arrested and tried for murder and numerous other charges. He now resided in Halawa for life.

That should have been the end but Richie had a younger brother who had been in college on the mainland when his brother was arrested. Marcus owed his brother his education and had hoped to repay him by helping run the business. With Richie in prison that left the younger Choy without a job to step into and none of the resources to start up the business without his brother. He intended to get Richie out so they could rebuild their empire.

Knowing that there was no legal recourse to have Richie released, Marcus was faced with engineering a prison break or finding another way to force the Governor to grant Richie a pardon. Having no skills at breaking anyone out of a prison like Halawa, Marcus concentrated on figuring out a way to leverage a release. A press conference that Denning held after a large drug bust, praising the work of the 5-0 task force and the former SEAL who ran it gave Marcus the perfect idea.

He knew that targeting one man, even a trained Navy SEAL was easier than a prison break, and Marcus began to plot. Finding a weak spot was the key to bringing McGarrett under his control and Marcus was very good at planning. After enlisting two of his brother's enforcers who had managed to escape the police, he studied the Commander and after observing the 5-0 leader from afar, he put things in motion. Commander Steve McGarrett was not Superman and he had would be the ticket to Richie's freedom. Gov. Denning would not sacrifice his right hand man.

*H5-0*

Rance Mansfield kept his weapon's muzzle firmly pressed to Steve McGarrett's back as Marcus Choy came over to secure the man's hands behind his back with zip ties. Once he was sure that Steve could not break free, Marcus retreated and motioned for Rance to pull McGarrett to his feet. As Mansfield obeyed, Hiu Amalu nudged Catherin thin the back to remind her to remain still.

"Who are you?" Steve asked impatiently. He was not going to let this man push him around. "What do you want with us?"

"Does the name Richie Choy ring any bells Commander?" Marcus enquired, moving to stand between Steve and Catherine. He kept his gun held ready should either one decide to be stupid.

"Choy?" Steve questioned, searching his memory. It all came back in a flash, the whole sordid case that had wrapped up about eight months ago. Richie Choy belonged in Halawa for life. "Yea, it rings some bells. Your scumbag friend is right where he belongs. He killed four women along with many other illegal actions," Steve said in disgust. "So you are here for revenge, are you?"

Marcus stepped closer and whipped Steve across the face with the Glock's barrel. Mansfield kept his rifle jammed in Steve's back, preventing him from lunging at Choy.

"Richie is my brother and you will be his ticket out of prison," Marcus growled angrily. He grabbed Steve by the T-shirt and waved the gun under his nose. "Denning will release him or you are dead."

End chapter.

**So we begin. Thank you for reading. I hope you will stay with me for this new adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimatum II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wish I did but as long as they let me play with the characters here than that is what I will do.**

**Thank you all for such a warm welcome back. My muse was very happy to know that she had a good idea. Now she has to deliver more.**

Chapter 2

Steve glared back at Marcus Choy, not willing to let the man think he had the answer to his brother's freedom.

"They will never release him," he said shortly.

"Don't be stupid Commander, Denning will free Richie or I will cripple his precious task force by killing you," Marcus stated confidently.

A snort of derision escaped Steve before he could prevent it and he paid for it with a jab from the gun in his back.

"Denning doesn't make deals with criminals. Your brother will stay right where he is and prison is where he belongs," Steve answered boldly. He braced himself for either another jab or a bullet.

Neither came as Marcus moved forward and glared his captive.

"You had better pray he changes his policy," the man snarled and then stepped back with a smirk on his face. "I heard the Governor on TV recently. He stated he was indebted to 5-0, your drug bust made him look very good to the public. And I have studied your team Commander. They are good but they need you to lead them. Denning will listen to me and make the right choice." He paused and glanced over at Catherine, a calculating look in his eye. "He will agree to my terms once they are presented to him by our lovely Lieutenant here. How persuasive are you Lt. Rollins? Can you impress on the Governor that he must do as I ask to save McGarrett?"

"I can't speak for the Governor," Catherine said cautiously.

"Then you had better make him listen, you must make him see how important it is to give me what I want. Do you understand me?" Not waiting for her to answer, he strode over to the tent and disappeared inside. After a few moments of searching, he emerged holding two handguns and a long, sheathed knife, his own gun in a holster on his hip. He tossed the guns out of reach into the brush and kept the knife. "Were those your only weapons?" he asked Steve.

McGarrett refused to answer, his gaze locked on Catherine.

"Perhaps you will tell us, lovely lady," Marcus said as he moved closer to Steve. "Are you hiding anything on your person I should know about? Hiu, please search the Lieutenant, she won't resist," he instructed as he unsheathed the knife and pressed the tip to Steve's throat.

Catherine stiffened; knowing what was coming and not being able to prevent it without Steve being hurt. She willed herself to stand as still as possible and not react to the physical search.

Hiu leaned his weapon against the tree behind him and began his pat down of Catherine near the woman's ankles but moving quickly up to her hips where he began to take his time. A nasty smile lit his face as he let his hands travel slowly around her waist and moved up the torso while Catherine bit her lower lip and clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. Amalu took his time fondling her breasts and then attempted to slip on hand inside the camisole. Reacting out of pure instinct for self defense, Catherine drove one elbow backward into the man's gut and also kicked back to catch Amalu in the shin. As Hiu lost his balance and went down on his knees howling in pain, Catherine charged forward to grab Choy's arm holding the knife.

Reacting quickly, Choy stepped away from Steve and pointed the blade at her. At that same moment, Mansfield nudged Steve with his gun, his free hand gripping Steve's bound wrists, holding him in place and unable to help Catherine. She halted as the blade of the long knife waved in her face.

"No, no, no Lieutenant…let's not have any misguided heroics. Hiu, get to your feet, I told you to search her, not cop a feel. Bind her wrists in front of her and then pick up your weapon," Choy instructed harshly.

Amalu nodded his face dark with embarrassment and pulled a zip tie from his pocket. He roughly bound Catherine's wrists together, making her winch as it pinched her flesh when he tightened it.

"Now here are my orders," Choy said gesturing with the knife as he glanced between Steve and Catherine. "Lt. Rollins is going to go back to your truck and drive back to 5-0. She will present my demands to Gov. Denning and make him agree to release Richie. We will keep moving with the Commander but I will call to make sure my demands are met," he stated before heading back into the tent. He quickly re-emerged with Steve's SAT phone in one hand and the Silverado's keys in the other. He had tucked the knife through a belt loop.

Relief flooded through Steve as he realized that Catherine would actually be set free. Once he knew that she was safe, he could endure anything Choy dished out. He was positive that Catherine would hook up with Danny and he didn't doubt she would make his partner include her in the search for him. Marcus Choy had no idea just how huge a mistake it was to free Cath. And once she was safe there would be no reason to remain a cooperative hostage. Steve's eyes met Cath's, willing her to do as she was told. Catherine stubbornly shook her head slightly, not wanting to leave him alone with his captors.

Steve glanced from her to the trail leading to the parking area and then back to her. His gaze bored into hers, indicating she needed to go. He was aware that there was a gun in the truck's glove compartment and Cath knew about it. With a very small smile, she nodded as Marcus came to her and shoved the keys to the truck into her hands.

"What if I can't make the Governor listen to me?" she asked Choy.

"You are a smart woman, Navy trained; I trust you will find a way to make Denning understand he has no choice but to do as I say. He will release my brother and provide a car that Richie can drive to the airport. There will be a plane waiting with enough fuel to take us to the mainland. Once we reach our destination on the mainland, I will release Commander McGarrett," Marcus instructed. "And tell the Governor that he does not have a lot of time to think about this decision. How long the Commander stays alive will depend on him doing this immediately."

"I will need my shoes," Catherine said looking down at the flip flops on her feet.

"No, you will go as you are. Do as I say pretty lady because your lover's life is at stake and the clock is ticking," Marcus snapped and backhanded her several times across the face, splitting her lip. "I am getting impatient."

Steve had tried to surge forward when Choy struck Catherine but Rance yanked on McGarrett's wrists and pressed the gun deeper into McGarrett's back. Angrily Steve stopped and stood still.

"You think I am playing at this?" Marcus hissed. "The Governor is going to do as I say or he will lose his task force leader. And he will not have time to plan a rescue." With a swift move he turned on Steve and drove the blade of the knife low into Steve's right side. McGarrett sagged forward with a groan but was kept from falling on his face by Mansfield's grip on his wrists. Rance jerked him upward while Marcus withdrew the knife and raised the bloody blade so that Catherine could see it. He moved closer to her.

"The clock is ticking my dear. He won't bleed out right away but the Governor does not have time to deliberate. He must act quickly." Marcus reached out to wipe the blade off on Catherine's camisole, staining the white top with Steve's blood. "Tick tock Lieutenant…..tick tock."

"Steve…." Catherine cried out in anguish. She tried to go to him but Amalu grabbed her arm and held her still.

Fighting against the pain, Steve planted his feet apart and tried to stand straighter. The burning in his side reminded him of when Hesse had shanked him in prison and he let the anger coursing through him block out as much of the pain as he could. He raised his head to look at Catherine, meeting her eyes.

"Catherine, go. Find Danny….tell him," Steve gasped, trying to remind her what had been planned for today. The sun was higher in the sky, Danny and Gabby should be here soon. "Go!"

Remembering the planned hike, Cath nodded and clutching the keys in her hands she ran from the campsite. She stumbled down the trail, trying to keep her balance but falling twice in her headlong flight down to the parking lot, all the while praying that Danny would be arriving shortly. If not she would get the gun she knew Steve had in the truck and come after these bastards before Steve bled to death.

*H 5-0*

"I'm going to kill McGarrett," Danny Williams grumbled as he steered the Camaro along the curving road that led to place Steve had told Danny they were camping at. "Why on earth do we have to start this hike at the crack of dawn?"

"I'm sorry that I had that meeting last night," Gabrielle said from the passenger seat. "We could have camped with Steve and Catherine and then we could have slept in longer."

"Slept in while camping with a gung ho Navy SEAL? Not likely. Knowing Steve he probably has had Catherine on a five mile run just to get their blood flowing. There is no way I was going to subject myself or you to that man's insane idea of exercise. I was very happy to wake up in my own bed with you beside me," Danny replied, flashing a sexy smile.

"I liked that too," Gabby confirmed. "But I've been told that two sleeping bags zipped together can be very cozy."

"I have the perfect solution for that if you wish to explore the subject. We can pitch a tent in my living room and test it out when we get home," Danny grinned. "I will have you know that I roast a mean marshmallow."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gabby laughed. She pointed to the road ahead. "There is the entrance."

Danny turned the Camaro onto the narrow road that soon opened into the long, narrow parking area. Steve's Silverado was the only vehicle parked at the far end of the lot. The couple could see the start of the trail just beyond the truck. As they slowly drove down the rough drive, a figure stumbled out of the jungle, limping towards the truck. Both of them recognized Catherine, looking very disheveled, her hands bound in front of her as she headed to the vehicle.

"Something is very, very wrong," Danny stated as he accelerated towards the Silverado.

End chapter.

**Well the muse was in a foul mood when she came up with this idea. And last Friday the powers that be messed with Danny and Gabby so this will have to be set before that episode. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimatum III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wonder if CBS would consider letting me adopt it for a short time.**

**Thank you everyone who has taken time to encourage my muse. I appreciate all of you who have read this story.**

Chapter 3

The Camaro roared forward as Catherine reached the truck, clicking the key control to unlock it. As Danny expertly swerved the car to a stop behind the truck, Rollins was leaning into the cab on the passenger side. Slamming the door to the Camaro shut, Danny rushed towards her only to find himself with a gun aimed at his heart.

"Whoa….don't shoot," Danny announced holding up his hands as he halted abruptly. "Catherine, what happened?"

"Sorry Danny," Catherine said raggedly and lowered the Sig she was clutching in both hands. She leaned against the truck, her whole body trembling. Able to finally get a good look at her, Danny became very concerned.

Blood was smeared on her chin and swollen lower lip. Her white camisole was smeared with too much blood to have come from the cut on her lip. One knee of her sweat pants was torn and dirty and she was wearing only flip flops….slippers, Danny mentally corrected himself. He winced when he saw the raw, swollen flesh around her too tightly, zip-tied wrists.

"Catherine, what happened?" he asked for a second time. "Where's Steve?" he added as he pulled out a pocket knife and approached her. He swiftly cut her free as Gabby joined them, putting a supportive arm around Catherine's waist.

"Three men invade our camp earlier this morning. They have Steve; the leader said that he was going to use Steve as a hostage. I am supposed to tell you and the Governor that he wants Richie Choy released from Halawa. Marcus Choy is the man calling the shots and he wants to exchange Steve for his brother," Catherine related urgently. She pulled away from Gabby and ducked back into the cab, rummaging around under the seat and emerging shortly with a pair of running shoes. Cath was never so grateful that she had left something in Steve's truck as she was right at that moment. "I've got to help Steve, they've stabbed him, and he doesn't have much time. Go get Chin and Kono, tell HPD, Steve needs us to move quickly," she continued in a rush as she bent to pull on the shoes.

"Slow down Catherine," Danny ordered sternly. "You can't go charging back into the jungle, you're hurt."

"It's just a split lip Danny, I'm fine," Catherine scoffed, sounding a lot like McGarrett.

"And what about all that blood?" Danny pointed out, indicating the dark stains on her top.

"That's Steve's blood. Choy wiped the blade off on me, the bastard," she spat out angrily. Climbing back into the truck cab, she reached between the seats and then turned back to them holding a navy T-shirt. As she pulled it over her head, Danny could see it was one of Steve's SEAL shirts. Tugging it down, Catherine retrieved some extra ammo clips from the glove box, quickly shoving them into her sweat pants pockets.

"You are not going after them alone," Danny ordered roughly.

"You have to go get help, there's no cell service here. I know this area, I can follow them and help Steve," Cath argued.

"I can go get help," Gaby spoke up. She reached out to place a comforting hand on Catherine's shoulder. "I'll drive until I get cell service and call Chin and Kono. You and Danny go help Steve, we can't waste time." She knew that Danny would never go back to town knowing that Steve was in danger right here.

As she spoke, Danny immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Gabby.

"Chin and Kono's numbers are on speed dial. I won't need the phone here so just drive and keep checking until you get a signal. Once you have contacted them, get home and wait. Be safe," he instructed as he drew her aside. He gave her a quick kiss and then went to the Camaro and popped the trunk open.

Going to the rear of the car he reached in to withdraw the two backpacks that he and Gabby had packed for the hike. He also collected his weapon and slammed the trunk closed, returning to the women. Gabby was softly reassuring Catherine that McGarrett was a tough man and that they would get to him in time. Danny set the packs down, hooked his holster to his belt and then took hold of Gabrielle by the shoulders.

"You be careful," she told him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Always am babe," he assured her. "We'll rescue Steve and arrest the bad guys, don't worry. And remind me not to plan any more hikes with McGarrett again. I swear the man is a trouble magnet," Danny complained, hoping to make her smile. She obliged him and they both looked at Catherine who was putting on Gabby's backpack and locking the Silverado. "Go and contact Chin and Kono, tell them what is happening. Let them know where we are."

"Take care of Catherine," Gabby whispered, seeing how stressed Cath was feeling. "I know she's capable and trained for this but she's really scared for Steve."

"I will," he promised. "Now go, get us some back up," Danny told her and kissed her once more before gently pushing her towards the car. He reached down to put on his own pack as Catherine was all ready heading towards the trail. Gabby drove away as Danny jogged after Rollins. "Hey Catherine, wait up."

Pausing to let him catch up, Catherine glanced up the trail impatiently.

"Time is running out," she said urgently.

"We cannot go charging into your campsite with guns blazing," Danny argued. "That's a perfect way to make sure they finish Steve off. We need a plan."

"Choy said they were moving on, so they won't be at the camp any longer. Steve is bleeding so we should be able to find a blood trail and it won't be difficult to follow. I know Steve, he'll do whatever he can to slow them down," Catherine said confidently, although the thought of Steve losing more blood because he was resisting turned her stomach. It helped to settle her nerves to know they were taking positive action and she headed once more up the trail. Having a weapon in her hand also increased her belief that she was doing the best she could to save Steve's life. Danny moved beside her, his eyes searching the jungle around them.

"All right Wonder Woman, but I still feel we should have a plan and I need details. You said there were three men….describe them to me," he insisted. He felt better about her attitude and demeanor but knew that she was still operating under a great deal of stress. The blood that was drying on the camisole under Steve's shirt had to be a constant reminder of how injured Steve was. Anything to keep her focused on the task at hand was a plus. Catherine gave him a small smile of understanding.

"Marcus Choy is of Asian descent, in his late twenties…maybe early thirties. He was the boss, said he wanted his brother Richie released from Halawa. Steve said he remembered that Richie had murdered four women for refusing to service his kinky clients," Catherine related.

"Oh….I remember that guy," Danny said as it all fell into place. He didn't like the vibe he was getting. "He was operating on the Big Island, one nasty dude. I forgot he had a brother, I don't think he was on the island when we arrested Richie. What about the other two?"

"The Caucasian guy who held Steve while Choy stabbed him was about 6'2" and muscle bound. He had light brown hair and light eyes, I think blue. I never heard his name. The Hawaiian native who held me was called Hiu. I didn't get a great look at him but he had long hair and many tattoos," she said grimly. "They took Steve, threw away our weapons. Choy had a Glock while his men were armed with AK-47s."

"Didn't you and Steve have a SAT phone with you? If it is at the camp that will be a big help," Danny said hopefully. He really hoped we could catch a break in the case.

"No, Choy took it with him," Catherine said with a shake of her head. "He said that he would use it to contact the Governor and see if he would do as he was told. Evidently he hadn't gotten a phone of his own," she added bitterly.

"Well then let's hope we can trace where he is when he places that call," Danny muttered, tired of this being difficult at every turn. "Meanwhile we will have to hope that we can leave enough of a trail for Chin and Kono. You say you know this area? Is there a logical spot they could be heading for?"

"I am familiar with this area, we have camped and hiked here before," Catherine nodded.

"Lead on then, I'll follow," Danny said as they continued up the path. He touched her arm lightly. "Hey, we saved Steve's butt once before by working together, we'll do it again," he promised.

"Sure thing Danno," Catherine said with a faint smile.

"No….no….no, it's bad enough McGarrett has high jacked my daughter's nickname for me, no way you get to do it too," he sputtered but with little heat in his words.

"Sorry Danny, I guess Steve has rubbed off on me," Catherine apologized, her lips quirking in amusement. A little levity helped ease the pressure she was feeling. Looking ahead, she suddenly abruptly stopped and extended one arm to halt his progress. "The camp is just a few yards up this slope," she whispered. "Come on."

They carefully moved up the trail, pausing to listen in case Choy and company had not moved on yet. As they neared the campsite, Danny wished he hadn't taken the tactical vests out of the Camaro for the weekend. He felt naked going into a possible confrontation with an armed opponent without them but then a wave of guilt rushed over him as he remembered Steve was even less protected and at the mercy of his captors. This was not the time to wish for what he didn't have to protect himself.

Catherine led him off the trial and they worked their way closer to the clearing, pausing at the edge to observe the site. Danny could see the tent pitched off to the right and the rest of the space was silent and empty. They exchanged looks and agreed silently to head into the clearing, holding their weapons ready.

Catherine spotted a pile of cloth at the entrance to the tent and hurried over to it. Bending down she recognized the remains of one of Steve's shirts and could see blood in the dirt around the cloth. She let out a sigh of relief, hoping against hope that this meant that some attempt to bandage Steve's wound had occurred.

Danny stopped by her side to look at what she had found.

"Is that part of a shirt?" he asked.

"It is Steve's. I think they made an attempt to bind his wound," Catherine said straightening up. She glanced around the site. "Now just what way did they head out?"

End chapter.

**Let's hope that Choy showed some human decency and tried to stop Steve's bleeding. And now the hunt begins. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultimatum IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I do fear that is owns me since I can't stop thinking about it.**

**Again I wish to thank all of you for the wonderful support you have given the muse and I. It warms my heart and feeds my obsession.**

Chapter 4

Gabrielle drove faster than she was comfortable with as she guided the Camaro towards Honolulu. With one hand she gripped the steering wheel tightly while her other hand clutched Danny's phone, praying for a service signal. For the first time in her life she would not have objected to being pulled over for speeding but there wasn't a police car in sight.

"Great time for every cop to be on a break," she muttered and pushed the accelerator further to the floor.

Around five miles down the road she finally saw three bars appear on the phone and slowed the car, pulling onto the shoulder of the road. With shaking hands, she pressed Chin's contact number and held her breath, waiting for Kelly to answer.

"Danny, aren't you and Gabby supposed to be hiking with Steve and Catherine? Don't tell me you're lost," Chin answered on the third ring and seeing the caller ID.

"Chin….this is Gabby. Danny gave me his phone and told me to call you," Gabrielle said, her voice trembling. "Steve is in trouble."

"What happened? What do you mean by trouble? Where is Danny?" Chin asked quickly.

"Danny is with Catherine. Steve has been taken hostage by three men. When we got to the trail head, Catherine stumbled out of the jungle and we could see her wrists were bound together. She was a mess Chin. She said that three men came into their camp and overpowered them, taking Steve hostage, stabbing him and sending her out with their demands," Gabby stammered….trying to explain and feeling like she was just spewing out random facts. She paused to gather her thoughts and began again. "The men are holding Steve hostage in exchange for the one guy's brother. Marcus Choy is the man who wants his brother Richie freed from prison. He seemed to think that the Governor would do as he asked because he has Steve. Danny and Catherine went after them and told me to contact you and Kono.'

"Okay….I understand," Chin said calmly. "Is Catherine okay?"

"She seems to be. She got a gun from Steve's truck and insisted on going with Danny. They gave her a split lip but otherwise she wasn't hurt. I think she is more stressed than hurt," Gabby replied.

"Catherine is Navy, she'll cope," Chin assured her. "Gabby, I want you to come to 5-0 headquarters. I'll call Kono and the Governor and have Sgt. Duke Lukela meet you and take your statement. Can you do that?" he asked in concern.

"I…..I can do that," Gabby said shakily. She was having trouble forgetting the image of Catherine bruised and smeared with Steve's blood. "Chin, we have to hurry…they wiped the knife they stabbed Steve with off on Catherine's top. There was a lot of blood…..it was really nasty," she finished in a low voice.

"I understand," Chin repeated his own stomach flipping. "Just come to HQ, we'll do what we can. Kono and I will go after them."

"Great…okay," Gabrielle said in relief, her body sagging back into the seat. She still couldn't stop her hands from trembling. "Hurry Chin."

"I will," Chin promised. "You just come back to headquarters and answer Duke's questions. Tell him all that you remember." He heard her confirm his instructions and hung up.

Gabby spent several more moments getting control of her herself. With a quickly whispered prayer for her friends' safety, she took hold of the wheel and pulled back onto the road.

*H 5-0*

Steve had watched Catherine run from the camp and felt a deep sense of relief flow through him. He wanted her safely away from these men. His stab wound sent waves of pain through him but he knew that it was an injury he could survive if this mess didn't go on too long. While the pain caused him to double over he hoped that he could delay things long enough for Catherine to get help. It was up to him to make sure that his team could follow these guys or Choy might actually get away with his plan. He was pretty sure that the Governor would not give in to Marcus' demands so it was up to Steve to do everything he could to help Danny and the others find him and arrest these three.

"Gentlemen, we need stop the Commander's bleeding right now," Marcus announced coldly. "Hiu, go search the tent and see if you can find something to use as a bandage."

As the Hawaiian went into the tent, Marcus glared at Steve.

"Do not for one moment think I care if you bleed to death Commander but I will need you for my negotiations with Governor Denning. After that I don't care what happens to you so don't expect me to get you to a doctor," Choy informed Steve.

"I didn't see you as the altruistic type," Steve said dryly.

Hiu emerged from the tent with one of Steve's button down shirts and held it up for Marcus' approval. Choy nodded and ordered him hand it over. Rance took hold of Steve's bound arms and held him tightly as Hiu pulled up Steve's T-shirt to expose the wound.

Marcus quickly cut the shirt into strips after removing the sleeves. Folding the sleeves into a wad, he pressed them against the bleeding hole in Steve's side and then began to bind the strips around McGarrett's torso to hold the cloth in place. Working in haste, he tied the strips together roughly and knotted the final strip tightly, not caring if his actions caused McGarrett any additional pain. He stepped back to observe his efforts.

"Uh….Marcus, you do know that the Rollins woman will send 5-0 back here," Rance said as he pulled Steve's shirt down over the wrappings. "They'll put up roadblocks."

"Let them try," Marcus shrugged. "Hiu grew up in this area and HPD can't close off every road around here. He knows some back roads." He smirked at Steve. "Your lady can't get help here fast enough, we'll be long gone by the time they start placing roadblocks. And if the Governor really doesn't care enough about you to save you then I am willing to bet that your team will take matters into their own hands. I saw the fear in your pretty lady's eyes, she'll convince your team that they need to act and act fast. I have heard that you've done prison breaks before."

"That was to rescue one of our own. We don't free criminals," Steve growled angrily.

"Then you had better hope that they reconsider their standards," Choy responded. "We are going to move out now. No need to waste time staying here." He nodded to his men and then headed back in the direction where they had entered the camp. Rance shoved Steve forward to follow Choy and pressed his weapon muzzle into McGarrett's back to keep him moving. Amalu brought up the rear.

His mind working furiously, McGarrett knew he would have to do something to help his team follow them. The rifle in his back and his arms bound behind him limited his ability to overpower three armed men, not that Steve didn't consider ways to try. His wound ached but he was able to push that to the back of his mind, refusing to let that hamper his actions.

Choy carefully moved through the undergrowth, leading them towards where the three men had camped the night before. Steve crashed into brush and several times fell to his knees, forcing Mansfield to halt and help him to his feet. After the fifth time, Marcus stopped and spun around, glaring at them as Rance once more was yanking Steve to his feet.

"For a SEAL, you sure are clumsy," Mansfield grumbled.

"He's trying to leave a trail, you idiot," Choy shouted in irritation. "Carry him; we can't have him marking the trail for his team."

Handing his weapon to Hiu, Rance lifted Steve roughly over his shoulder. Trying to resist only increased the pain for Steve as his stab wound pressed against the big man's body.

"Just lie still Commander or Rance will make you bleed more," Choy instructed. "We really don't care if this is uncomfortable for you. I need you breathing but other than that I don't care how much you suffer."

Steve gritted his teeth and refused to waste energy by answering the man. He stifled a groan as Mansfield adjusted his grip on him and proceeded forward. For now he would just have to bide his time and wait for the right moment to try and force the man to put him down.

Knowing that part of his team was not as far away as Choy believed help give him the time to plan. Steve knew that Catherine had undoubtedly teamed up with Danny and even now the two were following them. He also knew that no argument from Danny would have deterred Catherine from coming with him and Steve hoped that his partner had enough sense to not even try to discourage her. He was sure that Catherine knew about the gun in the truck and it was now up to him to do all that he could from this end to slow his captors down. He had to find a way to give Cath and Danny time to catch up.

Having ordered Amalu to lead the way, Marcus Choy decided to bring up the rear and keep a close eye on the Commander as Mansfield carried him. He couldn't miss the quick of confident determination that flashed across McGarrett's face.

"You aren't going to be rescued Commander," Choy informed him. "You are simply a lever to get my brother released from prison. Your usefulness expires as soon as he drives away from Halawa."

"I'll remember that when I'm writing your arrest report," Steve groaned.

"You're a fool McGarrett and you are a dead man," Marcus said angrily, raising his gun to center on Steve's head. It was so tempting to just fire and dump the Commander's body right there in the jungle but he needed the man for the time being. "You are a dead man Commander but for now I will let you breathe a little longer," he added coldly.

Steve didn't even attempt to reply to the threat as he struggled against the waves of pain that racked his body with every step that Mansfield took. He was sure that the wound was again bleeding freely in spite of the makeshift bandage. It wasn't a pleasant truth to face but he knew that it was weakening him and he was not in a position to pay the man back for his rough treatment at this precise moment. Whether he liked the idea or not, Steve had to wait until they stopped walking and he was back on his feet before the balance of power could be shifted. Trying to relax his body and conserve his strength, McGarrett had to be content to just be a passenger until the time to fight back occurred.

"Cath, Danny….hurry up," he thought and closed his eyes against the next wave of pain that raced through his body.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate all the comments you share with me. The muse gets so excited that she does handsprings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ultimatum V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I love it like it was my own so that will have to do.**

**Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me. The muse is very grateful for the reviews.**

Chapter 5

After ending the call from Gabby, Chin quickly contacted Kono.

"Cuz, we've got trouble. I hope you don't have plans for today," he greeted her when she answered.

"I was going to head out to catch some waves and then meet Adam later for dinner. What's up?" Kono replied.

"I just got a call from Gabby; she said that when she and Danny arrived at their meeting place with Steve and Catherine, they discovered Catherine stumbling out to the jungle. Three men are holding Steve hostage to force the Governor to release Richie Choy. Gabby said that Choy's brother Marcus has stabbed Steve and now Catherine and Danny have gone after Steve and his captors. I told Gabby to go talk to Duke and I'll call Denning," Chin told her. "Could you give Duke a heads up while I check in with our Governor? Have him get Gabby to tell him everything Catherine said. I'll pick you up after I make my call."

"Do we need to bring in SWAT?" Kono asked. "Why didn't Danny wait for us? What was he thinking when he took Catherine with him?" She peppered him with questions.

"I don't think that Danny could have stopped Catherine from going with him. She watched Steve being stabbed in front of her. Time is short, we have to move quickly," Chin responded. "It might be handy to have SWAT standing by once we find them."

"Gotcha Cuz, I'll call Duke. Good luck with Denning; we know what he'll say." Kono figured Chin was right, Catherine wouldn't just back down if Steve was in danger.

"We don't make deals with criminals," Chin recited, confirming what Kono had meant about Denning's response to this threat. "I see his point but we will do what we have to. I'm not going to tell Danny and Catherine they are fighting a lost cause."

"I don't envy you brah. I'll call Duke, see you soon," Kono said and broke the connection.

Sighing, Chin placed the call to the Governor. He knew this would not be pleasant news to lay on the man on a Saturday morning. It was no surprise that Denning's voice was very annoyed when he answered the phone.

"What problem is so big, you need to be calling me so early Lt. Kelly?" Denning said gruffly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I've just been informed that Commander McGarrett has been taken hostage by three men and they are demanding the release of a prisoner from Halawa," Chin said quickly.

"I see," Denning said thoughtfully. "You know we have a policy of not negotiating with criminals. Just how did this happen?"

"I know our policy sir. From the information I've received, the Commander's campsite was invaded early this morning and he was taken prisoner. The men sent Lt. Rollins out with their demands, where she then met Det. Williams and a friend who had planned to join them for the day. Dr. Asano called me as soon as she had cell service and said Danny and Lt. Rollins were going pursue Steve's captors and try to rescue him," Chin reported.

There was silence from the other end as the Governor took in the news.

"Who do they want released and why didn't Williams report in before going after these men himself? And what was he doing taking a civilian along on a police action?" he finally enquired.

"Marcus Choy is the leader and he wants his brother Richie set free. Danny didn't have time to report in, he sent Dr. Asano to make the call because Lt. Rollins told him Steve was stabbed and time is short. And believe me sir…Lt. Rollins is very capable of backing Danny up," Chin assured him. "I told Dr. Asano to come to headquarters and fill in Sgt. Lukela on the details while Officer Kalakaua and I head up to join Danny and Catherine."

"All right, you do that. Keep me informed and if I hear from this Choy person, I will stall him to give you time to perform a rescue," Denning replied.

"Thank you sir I appreciate it," Chin answered. "We will be in touch."

"Good luck Lieutenant," Denning responded. "If there is any service my office can supply, just ask."

"Thank you, we will stay in touch," Chin repeated, eager to get started. He was all ready climbing in his vehicle as the Governor hung up.

*H 5-0*

"Danny….over here," Catherine called out as she searched one side of the clearing and Danny took the other. She stood over some broken foliage and some red spotting on a waist high brush. "I'm sure they went this way."

Danny saw the blood and broken bushes leading away from the camp.

"Let's go," he said and indicated that she should lead the way. Knowing that Catherine knew this area better than him, Danny had no problem having her take point.

They moved into the jungle, able to distinguish the trail that Steve had attempted to leave. After a short way, Catherine halted and spun in a circle. Her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Which way did they go?" Danny questioned, noticing the trail of broken undergrowth had vanished. A surge of frustration rushed through Williams as he realized their lead had suddenly dried up.

Catherine looked around the jungle, hoping to see any sign of where they had taken Steve.

"They must have gotten wise to Steve's efforts to leave a trail for us," she stated. Spotting a small branch hanging at an unnatural angle off to the right, she nudged Danny. "Look, I'll bet they went that way."

"Steve's a big guy," Danny observed. "How far do you think they can carry him?"

"The body builder guy looked pretty strong. I'm guessing he can carry Steve for longer than we'd like," Catherine said bitterly. Danny could see pain and frustration flash across her face. "Steve has to be getting weaker from the stab wound. He did the best he could to give us an idea of where they were headed and I think I have a good guess where they will take him."

"Catherine, are you sure you are up to this?" Danny asked in concern. He didn't want her to have to face what they might find once they located these men.

"I'm fine. I will not let Steve down. You would never tell Steve to back off if our roles were reversed," she said heatedly. "You are going to need me when we find them."

"Okay…okay," Danny said quickly. "I see your point but you've had a shock. I am just worried about you. Steve would want me to worry."

"Thanks, but I'm handling it," Catherine stated but flashed a small smile. Steve would have wanted Danny to play big brother. She headed in the direction that she had pointed out to Danny and he had to hurry to catch up to her. Arguing would only delay their search and Steve couldn't afford the wasted time.

"I'm sorry. So where do you think they would take Steve? Even Mister Strong guy can't carry him too far over this terrain," he asked.

"They showed up at our camp just as the sun was rising. For them to move in on us from off trail means they had some knowledge of the area. Even with that they wouldn't want to stumble around in the dark for long so they had to be camped somewhere nearby. There are some open spots down this way that would serve as a campsite. The main road is in that direction so they could have left a vehicle not too far from those spots," she explained and increased her pace.

"Then they are not likely to hang around there and wait for the Governor to answer Choy's call," Danny said grimly. "If they have a vehicle they may plan on transporting Steve somewhere else and we are not going to be able to follow them on foot."

"I hope that Chin and Kono have thought of that and set up roadblocks," Catherine said worriedly.

"I am sure that will be the first thing they think of," Danny said reassuringly. "And we may need them with us when we find Steve. Three armed men are not going to surrender easily and it may take some effort to extract Steve. I'm thinking if he is still losing blood that he is not going to be much help," he added as he noticed there was a cluster of leaves about shoulder high that had some bright red smears on them.

"Don't underestimate Steve," Catherine growled as she headed down a slope, holding her weapon ready.

"No ma'am, I would never do that," Danny muttered as he followed her.

*H 5-0*

Kono was armed and waiting at the curb when Chin pulled up to her house. A small backpack was at her feet. She threw her gear into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Duke is meeting Gabby; do you think she'll have anything additional to tell us?" Kono asked.

"I think she gave me as much as she knew but I want her to feel she's helping Danny. She was really shook up," Chin told her.

"And you wanted her to feel safe and included in what is going on," Kono added with a smile. She knew how sensitive her cousin was to the victims and witnesses they dealt with frequently. It was what made him a very special person.

"That too," Chin agreed as he started the car.

"And how did Governor Denning receive our news?" she then asked as he maneuvered through traffic.

"As expected, he will not deal with Choy but did offer to stall him when he calls. And he is offering us any help his office can supply."

"I think I could learn to like the man," Kono grinned. "Duke said he's having HPD alerted and have them set up roadblocks in the area. We won't let Choy leave the area with Steve."

"Good thinking. Did you tell him we would need an ambulance available as well? We don't know how bad of shape we will find Steve in once we get them," Chin said in concern.

"They are on alert and will have one in the area. Come on Cuz, hit the lights, the clock is ticking," Kono ordered.

End chapter.

**We knew we could count on Kono and Chin to think of what to do. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimatum VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Thank goodness this site lets me play with the characters to my hearts content.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry that I can't answer the reviews that come in as guests. I appreciate all the support you have given my story.**

Chapter 6

Moving quickly along the uneven jungle floor, Catherine mentally kicked herself for not switching to her hiking boots while they had been back at the camp. Her desperate urge to find Steve and save him had pushed all practical thoughts out of her head. So now she found her worn running shoes slipping on the damp jungle floor and a miss step on the edge of a slope that dropped several feet sent Catherine rolling down with a yelp of surprise.

Danny scrambled after her and crouched beside her as she sat on the ground swearing at herself.

"Wow and I thought it was only male sailors who used that language," he commented. "Are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine and where do you think I learned that language?" she said getting to her feet looking disgusted. "I should have put my hiking boots on back there."

"Hey…..relax a moment and catch your breath," Danny said as he shrugged out of his backpack. "You could use some water. Did you eat anything today?" he asked as he dug through the bag. Pulling out a water bottle he handed it to her.

"I was a bit busy being attacked and seeing Steve stabbed….no time for breakfast Danny," Catherine said in exasperation.

"I get that your morning was crappy but you've just made my point. You are running on fumes Catherine and stress is your enemy. Take a drink so you don't collapse on me," he urged. "It will only take a minute."

Impatiently Catherine twisted off the bottle cap and chugged half the bottle before she realized how thirsty she was. She gave Danny a guilty smile as she recapped the bottle.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," Danny said as he exchanged the bottle for a protein bar. "You can eat while we continue; I can't have you fainting on me." He shoved the bottle back in the pack and swung it on his back. He motioned towards the slope.

"Okay, thanks Danny," Catherine said as she headed up the slope chewing on the bar. Danny hustled after her. He scanned the foliage and frowned at the never ending sea of green brush.

"Catherine, how far away is this spot where they may have camped? Can we catch them before they reach the road?" he asked in concern.

"It's not far Danny, if they camped there. I'm only guessing but it should be just ahead. Maybe they hiked in from the road while it was still dark but that would have been difficult. Either way, they have the lead and I don't know if we can catch them," she responded, trying not to give in to the panic that was beginning to well up in her.

"If they even intend to exchange Steve for Richie, they won't hang around here to do it. It is too far from Halawa and the airport. I think we should head straight for the road now. Maybe we can cut them off from their vehicle," Danny said as they pressed onward.

"You are right," Catherine agreed as she paused to assess where they should head. "We need to go this way," she motioned. "We have to hurry. Damn, Choy planned this all out. I'm willing to bet that Hiu is their guide, must have grown up around here. I should have broken his kneecaps back at the camp when I had the chance," she grumbled under her breath.

Not knowing what Catherine was referring to and not wanting to get lost in a long explanation, Danny kept quiet. He turned his thoughts to where Choy would take Steve after leaving this jungle. It was irritating that he couldn't recall anything about a younger brother when they had taken Richie Choy down all those months ago. He could really use the smart table and Chin's skill with it right now. They needed information and didn't have the time to look it all up. And he feared that Marcus would not keep Steve alive very long into this whole operation.

"We can't be too far behind them," he finally said. "And whatever you didn't finish at camp, you can take care of once we get to them."

Catherine glanced over at him and grinned.

"You can bet on it," she promised and shoved a branch out of her way as she led the way deeper into the brush.

*H 5-0*

Danny and Catherine were getting closer than they knew as it turned out. Marcus and his men arrived in the spot where they had spent the night and had left their sleeping bags. They had spent the night under the stars and had rolled up the bags before setting off to invade McGarrett's camp. Now Marcus pulled a bottle of water out of a backpack lying next to the sleeping bags and took a sip as he indicated that Mansfield could put McGarrett down.

With a grunt of relief, Mansfield let Steve drop to the ground without any care whether his captive had a soft landing. Steve was unable to stifle the groan of pain as he hit the ground. He struggled to get his legs under him and stand, not liking being vulnerable. With a burning gut and his shoulders aching from having his arms bound behind him, Steve stood shakily.

"I don't think Commander McGarrett appreciates your treatment of him, Rance," Marcus smirked. He could see the fresh blood staining Steve's T-shirt and Rance's shirt where he carried him. "Hiu, do we have anything we can use as a fresh bandage for our guest? I'm not ready to let the Commander bleed to death just yet. I may have some use for him before this is all over so let's keep him alive for now."

"There was a towel in my sleeping bag," Hiu commented and went to get it out. He pulled out a rather grubby towel that had been shoved into his. "It isn't too clean."

"Use it, just stop the bleeding for now," Choy ordered. He didn't care if it was clean or not. He looked at Rance. "Haul the bags to the vehicle and then get back here. I don't want to hang around here too long."

Mansfield grabbed the stuff and disappeared into the brush, easily hauling the three bags.

"Marcus, McGarrett is a mess," Amalu spoke up as he unwound the shirt strips that held the makeshift bandage is place. After removing the wadded up shirt sleeves, he revealed the freely bleeding wound in Steve's side. McGarrett clenched his teeth and submitted to the procedure, not wanting to try anything while the bandage was off.

"Just wrap him up again…..just get the bleeding to stop for now," Marcus said harshly. "I don't care if it is sanitary or not."

Steve eyed the dirty towel and wondered just how long before infection would set in with that wrapped around him. He submitted to the awkward doctoring attempt the Hawaiian made because at present it was better than bleeding out on the spot. He gazed off in the direction they had come from….trying to see if help was on its way.

All he could hear was Mansfield returning to their spot and he knew it was up to him to slow this group down.

*H 5-0*

Parking alongside Steve's Silverado, Chin and Kono exchanged a quick look before exiting the vehicle. They could hear the helicopter that Duke had ordered into the air circling overhead but knew that the tree canopy would make it difficult to spot anyone on the ground. The two cousins grabbed their gear and hurried up the trail, hoping they could catch Danny and Catherine.

Reaching the campsite, Kono quickly found the same pile of cloth that Catherine had and reached the same conclusion she had. Pointing it out to Chin, he then pointed out the direction that everyone had headed into the brush to her. Hurrying over to him, they wasted no time following the trail.

Their progress was easier than Catherine and Danny's had been since the couple had not attempted to hide their path into the jungle. Once they established the direction that they were headed, Chin made a call on his SAT phone to advise HPD where they were going. Hooking the phone to his belt, they then moved on desperate to catch up and help Danny and Cath.

*H 5-0*

Danny now took point in the pursuit, wanting to be the first on the scene once they found Steve. He was impatient to face Marcus Choy and let him know he would not successfully barter Danny's partner for the release of a scumbag murderer. As the brush began to thin, Danny paused and waited for Catherine to stop beside him.

"I am betting that the road is just up there," he said indicating the clearing of the trees ahead. His eyes searched the brush and then glanced at her.

"I think you are right," she agreed. She looked around and nodded to the left. "I believe the clearing I was talking about is down there. "Yes, the road should be right up there." She pointed straight ahead.

"Good, I'm getting tired of this jungle. Give me some concrete," Danny muttered and plunged ahead. He was ready to finish it.

Catherine followed, her stomach doing a slow roll over as she prepared for what they were about to find. They had to be successful; they had to get to Steve in time. There was a nagging fear that she had been wrong and they weren't anywhere near the road or that Choy had gone in another direction. There was not time to readjust and head in another direction, Steve needed them now. She was all too aware that Marcus Choy was not likely to keep Steve alive for the exchange even if the Governor went along with the idea.

Suddenly Danny halted and extended an arm to stop her. Putting a finger to his lips he nodded to just ahead of them. Straining her ears, Catherine could hear voices just beyond the screening of dense brush before them.

Raising their weapons, they inched closer, listening to the voices. Catherine recognized the men who had invaded their camp and she knew they had found their quarry. With narrowed eyes, she used her weapon to move the leaves aside and take a look. She could feel the tension rolling off Danny as he crouched beside her and she took comfort that she had someone to help her with this rescue. Together they would save Steve.

End chapter.

**So it looks like they have found them but will they be successful? The muse is feeling rather feisty so your guess is as good as mine. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
